


Cauterize

by Saudade (Matilly)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-War, Scars
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilly/pseuds/Saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"É óbvio que falta algo vital. É essa a ideia.”</p><p>Dennis Creevey segue as pisadas do irmão depois da guerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cauterize

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cauterize](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32539) by Lady Altair. 



**Cauterize - Sanificar**

 

Dias depois da batalha, Dennis Creevey encontra a máquina fotográfica de Colin exactamente onde esta foi deixada, em perfeitas condições no quarto do irmão. E deixa-a no mesmo sítio, porque ele é jovem e nada mais é do que sal e limão numa ferida recente e dolorosa.

* * *

Passam-se anos e a máquina junta pó. Dennis encontra-a novamente e as feridas estão cobertas por cicatrizes; desta vez, pega nela.

Lavender é a primeira. É a mais fácil de convencer; tem orgulho nas cicatrizes que marcam o seu pescoço, ombro, braço e as suas costas. As feridas dela parecem recentes mesmo anos depois e ela mostra-as como se se tratassem de alta-costura, uma linda renda de cicatrizes brancas e cor-de-rosa.

São a única coisa que ela traz vestida. Dennis sente-se como um coelho apanhado pelo olhar de um predador quando ela prende ao chão com os seus olhos cor de avelã com um estranho brilho âmbar. O cabelo comprido é puxado para revelar uma teia de cicatrizes nas suas costas, o olhar encontra a câmara por cima do seu ombro e ela fica devastadoramente e indestrutível bonita no preto e branco da fotografia.

* * *

Katie Bell seria aterradora se não fosse tão querida e simpática. Quando se senta para o retrato, traz uma tarte de maçãs Bramley para Dennis e preocupa-se com a magreza dele.

Katie posa duas vezes e Dennis apresenta as fotografias em conjunto. Dois perfis, ambos dela a sorrir graciosamente para o lado. Num deles, está linda, o lado perfeito da sua face inocente e limpo. O outro é um espectáculo tenebroso de veias roxas e interligadas embutidas em pele acinzentada como uma hera parasita, interlaçada para se afundar no canto exterior do seu olho e o envenenar com um líquido preto.

* * *

Morag McDougall e Anthony Goldstein são fotografados em conjunto. Ele está sentado numa cadeira e ela em pé atrás dele, os seus caracóis castanho-ruivos num halo sem controlo. Ela sorri, um largo sorriso, as suas mãos ligadas sobre os olhos dele, os olhos azuis dela a brilhar. As mãos de Anthony elevam-se, tapam as orelhas dela, as orelhas dele rosadas contra os definidos caracóis pretos do seu cabelo.

Cego e surdo.

Ela é cega e ele é surdo. Aquelas orelhas rosadas não ouvem muito, os olhos azuis eléctricos dela fitam o nada. Usam anéis de casamento iguais nas mãos esquerdas e parecem co-existir num espaço à parte do mundo onde algo semelhante nunca deveria funcionar.

* * *

George Weasley é o seguinte. Quando Dennis expõe a fotografia, um crítico ignorante encontra falhas no enquadramento.

— Demasiado pesado de um lado, espaço vazio à esquerda. Uma fotografia horrível, falta-lhe algo vital, — conclui.

Dennis não sabe bem como explicar que a ideia é essa. Estas são cicatrizes de guerra. O vazio branco do cenário no lado direito da fotografia é a cicatriz, mais do que a orelha em falta que mal se nota.

É óbvio que falta algo vital. A ideia é essa.

* * *

Charlie Weasley examina a galeria semi-completa de Dennis enquanto o fotógrafo joga com a luz e com a câmara. Assobia e pergunta pela fotografia de Lavender.

Dennis tira uma fotografia sorrateiramente quando Charlie se encosta à parede, a lente focada no seu braço musculado, queimado, sardento e tatuado contra o tijolo vermelho da parede. 

Pede-lhe o nome de Lavender's para lhe escrever. Dennis dá-lho, não acreditando que qualquer homem, nem mesmo este Weasley duro e confiante, tem coragem suficiente de convidar uma completa estranha por carta para um encontro.

É Dennis quem tira as fotografias de casamento deles um ano depois. Todas as absurdamente tradicionais com os vestidos, as damas-de-honor e tudo o resto, mas eles aparecem mais cedo para outra colecção.

É óbvio que Charlie deu ideias à sua noiva. Lavender pendura-se no peito dele e a pele destruída nas suas costas brilha em tons de prateado e dourado.

Uma centena de nomes, aos quais irão juntar-se outros, cintilam em tinta brilhante como pequenas e elegantes correntes de um metal precioso e entrelaçam-se no tecido rugoso das suas cicatrizes. Lavender tatuou uma homenagem na sua ruína, transformou-se numa memória viva. Chega a ser arrogante, mas é terrivelmente bonito.

É demasiado minúsculo para se perceber na fotografia, mas Charlie coloca uma mão áspera e calejada nas costas de Lavender directamente abaixo de uma ligação na corrente que reluz num brilhante tom prateado. Ele sabe perfeitamente onde encontrar Fred Weasley.

* * *

Na verdade, a fotografia de Harry é a menos interessante de todas. Seria a que seria vendida por mais dinheiro, claro, se Dennis sequer pensasse em pôr a colecção à venda (não que alguma vez vá), mas é completamente previsível: um quadro preenchido apenas pela cicatriz e pelo brilho verde dos seus olhos.

Ele tira mais uma fotografia, desta vez à queimadura redonda no seu peito, e desta gosta muito mais. A pedido de Harry, na legenda apenas se lê _anónimo_.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks com o seu Teddy. Mais uma fotografia ‘não oficial', tirada numa pausa na sessão para acalmar a criança furiosa e aos berros. 

Dennis não sabe como alguém pode parecer perdido e achado ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda assim a ainda linda Andromeda consegue-o na perfeição, a sua expressão mostrando desespero, luto, determinação, amor e esperança ao mesmo tempo enquanto conforta com ternura o neto, cantando-lhe baixinho enquanto ele chora contro o ombro dela, a sua pequena mão fechada à volta do cabelo castanho longo dela.

Parece pequena no quadro. Andromeda aparenta estar só.

* * *

Neville recusa firme mas educadamente sentar-se para uma fotografia. Em vez disso, manda uma fotografia dos pais, felizes e jovens, com uma versão infantil dele no meio deles. 

 _Se estás à procura de cicatrizes…_ é o que escreve nas costas da fotografia.

* * *

As irmãs Montgomery seguram uma fotografia do seu irmão mais novo entre elas, com apenas cinco anos e sem nunca mais envelhecer. Greyback deixou uma cicatriz mais profunda nelas do que em qualquer uma das vítimas que carregam a marca das suas garras.

* * *

Hannah Abbott não tem uma cicatriz visível e parece confusa quando aparece a pedido de Dennis. 

Tem o fio de pérolas da mãe já falecida. É uma imagem bonita, a parte de baixo da sua face sorridente e o brilho creme das pérolas no seu pescoço.

* * *

A fotografia de Molly e Arthur Weasley é outro acidente. Dennis entra na cozinha durante o encontro anual do Exército de Dumbledore e da Ordem na Toca e os dois estão ali sozinhos, a olhar com ternura e tristeza para o relógio enfeitiçado. Molly tem uma das mãos de metal segura na sua própria mão, ao seu lado.

O relógio fica de frente no enquadramento, com Arthur de um lado e Molly do outro. Dennis tirou a fotografia exactamente quando Arthur alcançou a mão de Molly (e a de Fred, dentro da dela).

Ele retira-se rapidamente e não tem a certeza se eles sequer souberam que ele ali estava.

Parece óbvio intitulá-la ‘Mãos Dadas', mas Dennis acredita que poucos verão para além do casal para se aperceberem da pequena mão de metal do relógio na mão de Molly, uma pequena peça de metal caída do relógio mas cuidadosamente cuidada.

* * *

Parvati e Padma já não são idênticas, ambas têm as suas próprias cicatrizes. A bochecha de Parvati está rasgada por uma cicatriz de queimadura, ao passo que o queixo e lábio inferior de Padma se torceram e retorceram devido a um qualquer feitiço negro.

Elas encostam-se nariz com nariz, ainda a espelharem a outra.

* * *

A obra-prima da colecção é a última que Dennis tira, anos depois de a colecção ser exposta. Há quem se insurja quando ela é adicionada à exposição. Como te atreves, ele não merece estar ao pé dos heróis!

Draco Malfoy está sentado no centro, pele pálida e cabelo branco em contraste com o fundo preto, a cabeça curvada sobre o antebraço esquerdo desnudo. Ali apenas se encontra uma cicatriz, leve, praticamente invisível, o preto torcido trocado por um tecido torcido branco.

Dennis acha que foi ideia de Astoria. Ela estivera na galeria semanas antes de contactar Dennis para propor a fotografia. Estava imensamente grávida na altura; quando eles aparecem no estúdio, ela tem um recém-nascido aninhado nos braços e Draco carrega um saco de fraldas ao ombro.

Draco hesita quando Dennis lhe pede que se sente. Astoria, contudo, mantém-se firme.

— Pelo teu filho, Draco.

Os olhos deles encontram os dela e há uma tamanha corrente entre eles que Dennis queria que a sua câmara não estivesse no outro lado da sala naquele momento, porque aquela é a fotografia que ele realmente quer. Curvado na cadeira, Malfoy olha em súplica e arrependimento para a mulher e para o filho. Uma Astoria exausta e com o filho com apenas alguns dias nos braços retribui-lhe o olhar. Continua.

Ele tenta parecer arrogante, mas tem olheiras e parece simplesmente cansado e existe uma sombra de vergonha que insiste em não desistir algures debaixo de tudo aquilo.

Quando Dennis acaba (é uma fotografia rápida e ele sabe que é a tal), Draco levanta-se, pega nas suas coisas e sai imediatamente, a sua paciência com o assunto já gasta.

Astoria agradece-lhe enquanto Draco espera no hall e depois também ela se vai embora, o filho a dormir e de boca aberta contra o peito dela, a babar-lhe as roupas caras. O sorriso dela é amável.

* * *

Há quem peça uma nova colecção, mas a inspiração desapareceu. Dennis chega a pensar que foi obra de Colin, na verdade, e que este lhe deixou tudo na câmara para que ele o encontrasse.

Guarda a câmara de Colin depois de os Malfoys partirem e tudo termina aí.


End file.
